El viaje de mi vida
by lucia cullen
Summary: No se puede decir que tuve o tengo una vida fácil; he pasado por innumerables problemas y situaciones. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que hice me llevo a ser la persona que soy. Esta es mi historia. La historia de mi revolucionaria vida.
1. Niñez dificil

**NIÑEZ DIFICIL:**

Esta no es la típica historia de adolescentes, o de una chica que tiene muchos problemas, y que mágicamente, al encontrar a su príncipe azul, es finalmente feliz. No, esta no es ninguna de esas historias, esta es mi historia.

Llegué al mundo en frío día de agosto, mis padres: Renne y Charlie me tuvieron, era su primera hija, me habían esperado tanto. Renne tuvo muchos problemas para salir embarazada, incluso llegó a pensar que era estéril, pero todas esas ideas se acabaron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en la dulce espera. Cuando tuvo a Bella en sus brazos…lo siento, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Bella, Bella Swan; siguiendo con la historia, mis padres, tuvieron 15 años de enamorados, si, lo se, fue mucho tiempo, se casaron el año pasado, recién cumplieron 1 año de casados, no podían ser más felices. Se amaban y tenían a su primera hija.

Me llevaron a casa, y me tuvieron con tanto cariño y preocupación; me habían hecho un cuarto muy bonito, decorado con payasitos; a veces me dejaban con mamá o con papá. Todos estábamos muy felices, no podía imaginar a una familia más feliz.

Mamá solía llevarme con su familia, al igual que papá, todos se ponían muy felices al verme y jugar conmigo. Me querían mucho y lo demostraban en todo momento.

Cuando cumplí 2 años, me mandaron a un sitio con muchos niños, a mí me entusiasmaba mucho ir, conocer a nuevos niños y niñas; yo no tenía hermanos, no tenía con quien jugar. Fui muy feliz, pero mi mamá no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, se puso muy triste cuando me tuvo que dejar; para ella era como que ya, ella no seria todo mi mundo, sino que desde ese momento ya empezaba a conocer a más personas. Mi mundo ya no giraba más, solo en torno a mi mamá.

Después de un tiempo ambas nos fuimos acomodando a nuestras ruinas, me llevaba y luego me recogía. Hice muchos amigos ahí, fue una época muy feliz y tranquila en mi vida.

Cuando estaba ya por mi segundo año de inicial, papá se fue de la casa; años después entendería y sabría que se divorciaron. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres viviendo juntos, los únicos que tengo son de mi padre llegando tarde a casa, y de mi madre sirviéndole la cena, o ya casi al final, muchas peleas. No recuerdo haberlos visto felices o besándose, probablemente lo fueron, solo que era muy pequeña y no me acuerdo.

Mi mamá y yo nos la supimos arreglar muy bien, las dos solas; yo me llevo mucho mejor con mi familia materna, que con la paterna, sobre todo porque tengo mucha más confianza con mi familia materna porque he crecido con ellos, con la familia de mi papá siempre hay momentos incómodos, porque no los conozco y hay algunas actitudes que no me gustan de ellos. En ocasiones esas incomodidades han ocasionado problemas con papá, problemas que se han ido superando con el tiempo.

Al cumplir 6 años, empecé la primaria, fue un cambio brusco, pero manejable; era inteligente, muy inteligente, pero sobre todo muy tímida, así que no fui la alumna más popular del colegio. Toda mi vida he tratado de pasar desapercibida, de que nadie note mi existencia, o mi presencia; pensaba que si no me metía con nadie, nadie tendría porque meterse conmigo. Pero no fue así.

No era el prototipo de chica ''perfecta'', era pálida, gordita, con grandes y espesas cejas, cabello largo, negro y sin forma, y para rematar, tenia unos grandes y torcidos dientes delanteros. Era un patito feo, que necesitaba madurar para convertirse en el gran y hermoso cisne.

Pero regresando a la historia, bueno yo estaba en primaria, era una niña tranquila, tenía amigas, eso si, tenía muchas amigas, pero no muchos amigos, al ser tan tímida, me era muy difícil hablar con chicos.

En segundo grado, entro una chica nueva, era mayor que nosotras, tenia 10 años, era muy movida, y si bien, no era agraciada físicamente, su actitud la mataba por completo, me atrevo a decir que era una chica fácil, tal vez por eso era tan popular. Era una niña muy cruel, se burlaba de mí, si hubiera tenido la autoestima que tengo en este momento, le hubiera dicho: _''Que conchuda eres, te burlas de mi, cuando tu eres horrible por dentro y por fuera, eres una vulgar y siento lastima de ti''_

La hubiera callado en una, pero no lo hice, no tenia la autoestima que tengo ahora como para hacerlo.

Le diremos Lauren, y aunque ustedes, queridos lectores no me crean, no recuerdo su nombre, pero estoy casi segura que no se llamaba Lauren.

Esta chica estuvo 2 años en mi escuela, y me hizo la vida imposible durante esos dos años; fue la primera oportunidad donde me hicieron bullyng, aunque en ese tiempo no era tan relevante, como lo es ahora.

Si bien Lauren era popular, en el fondo a nadie le caía bien, era muy cruel, disfrutabas burlarse de otros; lo que más me acuerdo de ella, era esa palabra con la que llamaba a todas, tal vez sea una palabra inofensiva, pero en su boca y con su voz, me resultaba repúgnate. Su palabrita típica era: ''chica''

Odio esa clase de apodos desde ese día, apodos como: ''chica'', ''amiga'', ''chiquita'', entre otros, me desagradan por completo. Ella siempre decía: ''chica, no te pongas así'' Chica esto, chica el otro, me estresaba esa palabrita. Su simple voz era estresante.

Pero ella no era mi único problema; me considero una chica enamoradiza, me ilusiono rápido, demasiado para mi gusto y bien; a veces incluso sin sentido, y eso, quiera o no, me ha causado mucho daño.

Por ejemplo, recuerdo la primera vez en que realmente me interese por un chico; su nombre era Ben. Era un compañero del salón, era bajito y lo es hasta ahora, chino, y muy dulce. Tenia un corte, que al parecer le gusta mucho, porque aun lo conserva, que parecía un casco, pero para mi se veía adorable.

Me gusto mucho Ben, nunca supe si le guste o no, supongo que no, pero, si bien nunca paso nada, y Ben nunca me dio esperanzas o algo parecido, yo, literalmente, moría por el. Por supuesto que nada; así que esa fue mi primer amor y mi primera decepción amorosa.

Estaba en cuarto de primaria, y este año fue particularmente bueno porque paso sin inconvenientes, fue un año tranquilo, necesitaba esa paz.

El 5to año fue molesto e irritante por una razón: mi tía Kate.

Mi tía Kate, es la prima hermana de mi papá, ella tuvo problemas económicos, y mi mamá le ofreció quedarse en nuestra casa, hasta que sus problemas se solucionaran.

Yo no podría haber estado en mayor desacuerdo con tal proposición.

Mi tía estaba loca, o al menos eso parecía, era media bipolar, tenia millones de problemas con su novio, y siempre veía llorando; era una ahorradora compulsiva, más bien yo diría, tacaña en extremo, pero bueno; llevo y malogro mi vida, porque se metió a mi casa y trato de cambiar todo. Mi mamá me dejo de prestar atención por atender a Kate, lo cual hacia que mi cólera hacia ella creciera más y más.

Mi madre y mi tía se peleaban a veces, porque Kate la sacaba de quicio, no la cumplo, Kate sacaría de quicio a cualquiera. En estas peleas se hablaban muy feo, incluso alguna vez, me acuerdo llegaron a los golpes, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ya que mi madre no era una persona agresiva, era my calmada, y controlada.

Con estas cosas, yo era muy ignorada en mi casa; era una niña de 10 años y buscaba desesperadamente un poco de atención, alguien que me demostrara un poco de cariño.

Y para esto, cabe acotar, yo no sabia mucho sobre el sexo, siempre me lo ocultaron, recuerdo que cuándo veíamos una novela donde mi abuela, y había una escena de sexo, siempre me hacían ver a otro lado; nunca me hablaron claramente sobre el sexo, y tenia curiosidad.

Un día estaba aburrida, no sabia que buscar en internet y se me ocurrió buscar la palabra ''sexo''. Yo en mi inocente mente de niña de 10 años, pensaba que el sexo era lo poco que había podido ver de novelas. O sea pensaba que el sexo era echarse uno encima del otro, besarse, abrazarse, y ya, eso era, si hacia eso, había tenido sexo. Yo al buscar sexo en Google, pensaba encontrar ello, pero lo que vi, fue completamente distinto. Entre a una página porno, donde había un montón de mujeres y hombres desnudos penetrándose, y chupando penes. Yo ni tenía idea de cual era la forma de un pene, y muchos menos sabia que había que penetrarse, fue una experiencia chocante.

Estaba intrigada por todo este mundo nuevo, y decidí seguir viéndolo, seguir buscando. Ahora que analizo todo lo que hacía, pienso, y estoy prácticamente segura, de que si mi madre o quien sea me hubiera explicado que era el sexo, yo nunca lo hubiera buscado, porque yo entre a esto por curiosidad, porque no sabía como era. Si hubiera estado bien informada no hubiera tenido la necesidad de entrar.

Y no solo vi videos pornográficos por un largo tiempo, si no que, empecé a entrar a chats, donde la gente encontraba supuestas parejas, pero solo eran para tener sexo. Empecé a entrar a esa clase de chats, y ahí encontré el cariño y la atención que no tenía en casa. Empecé a hablar con estos hombres, muchos mayores que yo, se masturbaban en cam para mi, y yo, me arrepiento, pero así fue, también les mostraba partes de mi, aun no desarrollado, cuerpo desnudo.

Me arrepiento y avergüenzo por completo de esa parte de mi vida, pero nada puede cambiarla, solo puedo seguir para adelante.

Estuve en esta clase de enferma rutina por un tiempo, hasta que mi madre se entero de todo, y obviamente se preocupo muchísimo. Les envió e-mails muy agresivos a estos tipos y me prohibió usar la computadora por tiempo indefinido.

Creo que eso fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, porque yo necesitaba estar lejos de todo por un tiempo, fue como una especie de rehabilitación. Como dicen el tiempo cura todo, y el tiempo logro curar mi relación con mi mamá, después de un largo tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mi quinto año fue muy dramático, pero gracias a Dios nada dura para siempre.

Y así sin pensar empezó mi último año en la primaria; este año fue especial por muchas cosas. Pude entrar a la computadora, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. Y tuve mi primer accidente grave. Me fracturé la pierna en casa de un amigo. Si, no se alarmen, les contaré como pasaron las cosas.

Primero en este año me empezó a gustar un chico de mi salón, llamado Mike, era muy lindo, flaco, alto, un tanto desgarbado, con un sonrisa de niño bueno que me fascinaba. Todas morían por estar con él; nunca mostró un gusto hacia mí, pero éramos buenos amigos. Así que, por obvias razones, cuando me dijo para ir a su casa, a hacer una tarea de matemáticas, acepte gustosa, la única condición que puso fue que llevar mis patines, le había interesado mucho la idea de que patinara.

Para explicar lo de los patines, diré que mi traumatólogo había dicho que para que mis pies se enderezaran ayudaría que patinara; así que mi padre sin perder tiempo me compró un par de patines rojos. Y para ese entonces, estaba obsesionada con la película: Sueños sobre hielo, una película sobre una patinadora artística, una película muy linda de Disney. Y yo veía todos los saltos y trucos que hacían en la película y los trataba de hacer; obviamente nunca me iban a salir, primero porque ellas ensayan meses de meses para que les salgan y lo más importante es sobre hielo, yo lo hago sobre tierra, y los patines para hielo son más livianos para lo mismo que puedan saltar. Pero en ese tiempo, yo no entendía razones, y seguía practicando.

Le mencioné a algunos amigos que sabía patinar, y esta noticia llegó a oídos de Mike, quien estaba muy emocionada y entusiasmado con la idea; y yo lo estaba aún más, con la sola idea de que él se fijara en mí.

Así que esa tarde les dije a mis abuelos que iría a estudiar a casa de Mike, cuya casa se encontraba cerca a la de mis abuelos, llevé una bolsa llena de cuadernos, donde camufle los patines; mi abuelo me dejo en su casa y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Hicimos rápidamente las tareas, e inmediatamente pasamos al patinaje, nos acompaño su hermanito Tyler. Patinamos un rato, e incluso hice algunos trucos; hasta que a Mike se le ocurrió la ''brillante'' idea de jugar a las escondidas con los patines. Al principio todo iba bien, encontré a mi compañero de salón, y solo me faltaba Tyler, lo vi, y él me vio, y para que no lo atrapara corrió para dentro de su casa, estúpidamente lo seguí, y sin saber muy bien como, caí. Oí claramente el chasquido de mi hueso; grité todas las lisuras que sabía, el dolor era insoportable. El abuelo de Mike y su madre me llevaron hasta el sofá, me eche en él, pensando ingenuamente que el dolor iba a pasar, mi pie estaba hinchado. Trajeron una crema para el dolor, pero no pasaba. Yo no quería que llamaran a mis abuelos, porque se iban a preocupar y además me iba a meter en problemas. Traté de ponerme en pie, pero apenas toqué el suelo, hice un alarido de dolor, y me tuve que volver a echar. Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta que no iba a poder ocultar esto. Lo llamaron, y vino junto con mi tío, se asustaron mucho al verme así, tomaron un taxi, y me llevaron a la clínica más cercana. Ya en la clínica vi a mi mamá, y a mi adorada prima Jessica. Me dolía mucho el tobillo, pensaba que bajaría al ponerme hielo, pero fue en el momento en que la enferma llenaba una jeringa cuando entré en pánico.

-No, no quiero, por favor Jessica, no dejes que me pinchen, por favor.- rogaba llorando.

-Pero Bells, eso te quitara el dolor.- respondía mi prima; notaba cuanto le dolía negarme algo. Siempre había tenido pánico a las agujas y todos los sabían.

-Vamos, relájate, si no te relajas, no podré encontrar la vena y voy a tener que pincharte dos veces.- amenazó la renegona enfermera.

Con temor a que me pinchara muchas veces, simplemente atiné a abrazar muy fuerte a Jessica, y a esconder mi rostro en mi pecho. Sentí el pinchazo y grité. Y aunque no me crean, la aguja dolió más que la fractura. Pero también debo admitir que el dolor se fue a los pocos minutos. Charlie, mi padre, llegó como a la media hora; yo ya estaba en radiografías. La placa mostró lo que mi madre temía. Tenía una fractura en el tobillo, no era muy grave pero tendrían que enyesarme.

Estuve viviendo con mi abuela todo el tiempo que estuve enyesada, no fui al colegio por cerca de 3 meses, llevaban los exámenes a mi casa, y las clases también, fue un tiempo algo tranquilo. Después cuando volví al colegio, un taxi me llevaba y luego me recogían. Mis amigos se emocionaron mucho al tenerme de vuelta, me dieron regalos, y todos firmaron mi yeso, que según mi doctor, '_'era el yeso más bonito que había visto'' _e incluso dijo, cuando lo tuve que cortar para ya sacarlo, _que ''le daba pena romperlo, le daba pena destruir esa obra de arte''_

Obviamente yo no hacía danza ni educación física, me quedaba en el salón, mientras mis compañeros tenían clase en el patio, normalmente alguno se quedaba conmigo para que no me sintiera sola; y fue este día, en danza, el día que cambio todo. Jasper se quedo conmigo, Marco era un chico de mi salón, algo inquieto, no éramos grandes amigos, no nos hablábamos mucho y probablemente no se hubiera quedado conmigo, pero lo castigaron, y se tuvo que quedar en el salón conmigo. Yo nunca había tenido enamorado, pero Jessica sí, y parecía muy feliz por ello, yo quería estar igual de feliz. Así que decidí ''probar'' a ver que se siente. Traté de ver si me ligaba con Jasper, lo hice pensando que no pasaría nada, porque no me gustaba Jasper y supuse que el tampoco sentía nada por mi.

Hablamos un poco, hasta que decidí que era el momento adecuado para soltar la bomba.

-¿Jasper te puedo decir algo?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Dime.- respondió tranquilo, ni se imaginaba lo que se le venía.

- Me gustas y mucho.- respondí, traté de que sonara lo más convencible posible.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto.- mentí.

No dijo nada más, todos regresaron de danza y todos siguieron con las clases normales, pensé que no me había ligado, cuando Jasper se acerco, y me dijo:

-A mi también me gustas ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Si.- en mi inmadura mente, yo me sentía dichosa al pensar que ya tenía novio, eso era lo único que me importaba.

Me quitaron el yeso, ya caminaba normal, y ya todo estaba tranquilo, pero yo quería sentir un beso, quería que él me besara.

Admitiré que lo acose un poco para que lo hiciera, nunca me beso, nunca se dio la oportunidad.

Y el tiempo pasaba y le termine creo que a los días, nunca paso nada, fue como que nunca hubiéramos estado.

Sufrí mucho cuando terminamos, me recuerdo llorando en mi cama hasta quedarme dormida, mientras Don't forget de Demi Lovato, sonaba en mi radio; me llegué a enamorar de él, para mí que supuestamente esto era un juego, terminó siendo muy doloroso, siempre me arrepentiré de haberlo usado. Pero yo terminé pagando, fui la que más sufrió de los dos.

Los meses avanzaron y con ellos vino la tan ansiada fiesta de promoción. Lo cual trajo aún más problemas.

Éramos solo tres mujeres, y las madres de mis dos amigas, Victoria y Angela, pensaron que seria buena idea que todos usáramos vestidos turquesas, que era el color de nuestros mandiles. Yo odié la idea, odiaba mi mandil, y no iba a usar un color igual el día de mi promoción.

Yo me negué, y les dije a las mamás que trataban de convencerme, que si querían que ellas usaran turquesa, yo quería uno rosa. No les quedo más que aceptar.

Me fui con mi padre de compras, hasta que encontré un lindo vestido fucsia, me fascino desde el momento en que lo vi.

Y el día de la fiesta, tengo que admitir, que era la más bonita, fue una fiesta linda, Jaser no fue, no se muy bien porque, pero no fue. Luego vino la ceremonia de despedida, lloré mucho, y se acabo, se acabo la primaria, y empecé sin siquiera pensarlo una aventura mucho más extraña, y atemorizante llamada secundaria.


	2. La vida es complicada

**LA VIDA ES COMPLICADA:**

Mi madre se esforzó mucho en la decisión de buscar un colegio de secundaria para mí, quería algo que me diera valores, algo que me enseñaran a ser una mejor persona. En medio de esta búsqueda ella encontró un colegio de religiosas, de madres, era regido por monjas, y para Renne eso fue decisivo, ella también había estudiado en un colegio de religiosas, y la experiencia, según ella decía siempre, fue _"simplemente maravillosa"_.

Yo no estaba muy segura sobre ello, tenía 11 años, y en mi mente de niña de 11 años, pensaba que al meterme ahí, me convertiría en monja o algo parecido. No estaba muy entusiasmada por la idea, y todo empeoró cuando me dijeron que tendría que ir en mi verano a una nivelación en el colegio, obligada para todos los alumnos que empezaban el primer año de secundaria.

Cabe resaltar que yo, para ese entonces, no me interesaba mucho por mi físico, ni por mi ropa, o por la manera en que me veía. Creo que cuando somos niños no nos interesamos mucho por esas cosas, simplemente las dejamos pasar. Y en mi anterior colegio, nadie se interesaba por ello; así que para el primer día de nivelación me puse un jean suelto, un polo con estampado de florecitas, unas zapatillas, y una gran vincha de tela, que había hecho una de las más lindas y adorables amigas de mi mamá, que me tiraba todo el cabello para atrás. No me preocupaba por mi cabello, tenía un corte largo y sin forma; no le tomaba importancia. Pensé que me veía muy bien, y me dirigí algo temerosa a mi clase, no era buena haciendo amigos.

Pero gran fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que las alumnas de 11 o 12 años se vestían como chicas de 15 o 16. Todas estaban muy bien vestidas, con jean entallados a la perfección, y polos apretaditos, todas con un corte bonito y moderno, y maquilladas impecablemente. Solo usaban convers, o botas, mis gastadas zapatillas no tenían nada que ver con ello.

Llegaba y todos me miraban extraño; entré tímidamente al salón, ya había mucha gente ahí. Solo un grupo de 3 chicas se acercaron a mí, eran muy opuestas entre sí. Una era delgada y se notaba que era algo descuidada, pero igual se veía bien. La segunda era más bajo, y un poco más gorda que la primera, tenía un rostro difícil de descifrar, una nariz algo chueca y grande, pero al igual que la otra chica tenía buen gusto al vestir. Y la última, era más diferente que las otras dos, era pálida, blanca, gorda, y baja; tenía el cabello de un tono claro, casi rubio, y usaba unos jean y una polera. Simple pero perfecta.

Las tres me saludaron, yo a las justas pude decir: Hola.

Me hicieron sentar a su lado, y en silencio agradecí el hecho de tener, al menos, algunas amigas. Pero el alivio no duraría mucho; porque pronto me encontraría con la "Manada de falsas"

La "Manada de falsas" estaba compuesto por cuatro chicas, que siempre andaban en grupo. Siempre juntas en su perfección.

La primera era Angela; era una chica alta y delgaducha, con el cabello ondeado y largo cayéndole por la espalda. Se vestía a la moda, pero eso no era lo molestoso en ella. Era falsa, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, sus actos, sus poses, incluso su risa, todo era falso en ella.

La segunda era Rebecca, ella se podría colocar en el grupo de las chicas que no eran tan agraciadas pero era fáciles, y eso las hacía atractivas a la vista de los chicos. También se ponía ropita apretadita.

La siguiente era Adriana, una chica delgada y enana, tenía un buen rostro, pero para mí no era lo suficientemente bonita, la veía como unas chica promedio.

Y la última, y la líder, era Rosalie, era una chica algo baja, un poco gorda, con el cabello negro, y algo largo, y sobresalía un gran lunar justo por encima de los labios.

Todas tenían algo en común: se vestían bien, eran muy confianzudas con los hombres, se burlaban de la gente y se creían superiores por eso.

Trataba de ignorarlas, pensando que así sería mejor; pero me equivoqué otra vez. Apenas me vieron empezaron a cuchichear y a burlarse.

''_Mira su cabello"_ decía Adriana riéndose.

"_No peor, mira su ropa" _ comentaba Rebecca.

"_Creo que esta gorda, y que feos dientes" _critica Angela haciendo muecas de asco.

"_Esta chica va sufrir mucho aquí"_ sentenciaba Rosalie.

Yo no quería ni escucharlas, no me interesaba hacer este curso, no me importaba. Lo único que quería era regresar a mi casa.

A llegar el profesor me obligó a presentarme lo cual fue muy vergonzoso, hablaba bajito, y todos hacían bromas sobre ello.

No me gustaba mostrarme débil, era fuerte, lo suficiente; pero todas sus burlas… ellos creían que no me daba cuenta, pero por supuesto que me daba cuenta; y todas sus burlas me dolían muchísimo, solo tenía ganas de llorar frente a ellos, pero sabía que sería peor.

Los días en la nivelación se me hicieron eternos, y las horas inmensas, solo quería estar en mi casa, con mi mamá, sin que nadie me hiriera, ni que me hiciera daño. Quería huir de sus burlas y humillaciones.

Se burlaban de todo: de mi cabello, de mis dientes, de mi timidez, de mi falta de coordinación, de mi falta de apoyo académico, de que si repetía una ropa 2 veces, de todo. Todo estaba mal para ellos.

Incluso mis amigas, no era mis amigas; no me sentía a gusto con ellas, y debo admitir que mi fue mi culpa en parte, era tan tímida, no era capaz de conversar y seguirles el juego, y el tema.

Me caían tan mal la "Manada de falsas" porque yo quería ser como ellas, quería ser así de suelta, poder tener tantos amigos, ser así de confiada en mi misma, poder tener esa autoestima de salir y pese a un insulto o broma, poder contestar y refutar. Yo no podía hacer eso, y eso era lo peor. No sabía que responder, porque tenía miedo a que me contestaran peor.

Era una cobarde, me odiaba a mi misma, me repudiaba, pensaba que nunca sería como ellas, nunca sería aceptada en algún grupo por lo fea que era. Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, y nadie lo notaba. Nadie notaba si quiera que existiera. No les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Quería que algún chico me notara, que alguien me saludara, que alguien me dijera algo, pero…para lo único que me hablaban era para burlarse, para decirme cosas feas.

Recuerdo que el último día de adelanto me sentí libre, feliz de que por fin acabara ese martirio.

Pero sabía que no podría durarme por mucho rato, pronto empezarían las clases y ese sufrimiento regresaría otra vez.


	3. La hipocresía llegó

**LA HIPOCRECÍA LLEGÓ:**

Mi primer día de clases en la secundaria fue…muy raro, no conocía a nadie; mientras otras chicas abrazaban a sus amigas, yo estaba sentada en un rincón. Era deprimente, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Tenía unas ganas desesperadas de ponerme a llorar, pero sabía que no podía, no podía mostrar debilidad el primer día.

Encima iban a separar al salón de primero, por tener demasiados alumnos, por tal se mostraron muchas más muestras de afecto, mientras yo me quedaba en la mayor soledad y desolación.

Me mandaron al aula de primero A, era un buen salón, o al menos eso me obligaba a creer; la verdad es que no había una gran diferencia, me hubiera dado igual si me mandaban al B, después de todo, en una o en otra no conocía a nadie.

Al entrar al salón, no sabía muy bien donde sentarme, no quería que nadie se molestara por sentarme en su lugar o algo así. Así que decidí sentarme en la última carpeta. Estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando Miranda, la antigua chica descuidada que me había saludado el primer día, me dijo: _"Disculpa, pero, te has sentado en la carpeta que era de un chico down."_

Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, solo le sonreí, y ella se fue riendo.

Tenía muchas dudas y preguntas que antes ni siquiera me había preocupado en pensar: ¿Y que tenía si un chico down se ha sentado en esta carpeta? Hasta donde se, el síndrome de down no es una enfermedad contagiosa, y los chicos o chicas con ese síndrome son personas muy lindas y adorables, que con cariño y esfuerzo podían adecuarse a la vida normal. Pero si todo esto era cierto, ¿Por qué Miranda hacía esa mirada de asco al hablar de ellos?

Estas chicas eran muy diferentes a las que yo había tratado en primaria. Y eso me asustaba un poco.

Mi profesora: La miss Irma, llegó a los pocos minutos, se presentó e hizo que todos hiciéramos lo mismo. Fue muy incómodo, a las justas logré decir mi nombre, ante la risa y burlas de los demás.

Pero no todo fue tan malo, también conocí a una chica, se llamaba Luciana, era casi tan tímida como yo, así que para que nos habláramos tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero después de varios minutos en silencio pudimos entablar una conversación más o menos relajada. Al menos tuve alguien con quien estar en el recreo.

Igual veía a la "Manada de falsas" y muy en el fondo de mi corazón ansiaba ser como ellas. Ansiaba ser así de bonita, así de segura en mi misma, así de popular.

Pero no era ellas, no estaba ni cerca, y se mostraba muy obviamente en los días de la semana. Los chicos se les acercaban, a mi no, todos las respetaban, a mi no. No me respetaban en lo más mínimo, me habían tomado como punto de burla, ya que veían que no diría nada, que no me quejaría. Me hacían las burlas más crueles y despectivas.

Trataba de ignorarlos, aunque a veces era imposible, ni siquiera eran discretos, se burlaban en mis narices, y decían cosas que me hacían tanto daño. Por fuera solo sonreía, y me callaba, pero cuando llegaba a mi casa, lloraba a mares.

Un día me fijé en un chico de mi salón, era guapo, pálido, con el cabello desordenado, y parado con gel. Su nombre era Tyler, todas morían por él, era el más guapo del aula. A mi me gustaba bastante, me parecía un chico dulce y tierno, parecía que no mataba ni una mosca.

Tuve una especie de ilusión con este chico, lo miraba y lo miraba esperanzada de que en algún momento me hablara, pero para él así como para los otros chicos, yo era invisible.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con él, pero toda esa ilusión se fue a la basura, cuando un día en clase de álgebra, por fin me habló.

-Hola, ¿Eres Bella, cierto?-preguntó sonriendo.

Me dejo completamente aturdida, era como si el príncipe de mis sueños se hiciera realidad.

-Sí.- dije tímida y con la mirada sorprendida.

Él volteó a ver a sus amigos, y ellos le sonrieron. ¿Será que mis sueños de que a este hombre le gustara se hicieron realidad?

-Ahhh, ok, se que no te conozco mucho, pero, ¿te molestaría mucho si te pidiera que sonrieras un poco?

Lo decía en un tono tan dulce y zalamero, que simplemente asentí y lo hice.

-Gracias.- dijo, conteniendo la risa y yéndose donde sus amigos.

A este punto de la conversación no entendía nada.

Lo quedé mirando, se fue con sus amigos, riéndose, y les comentaba riéndose.

"_Tenías razón, tiene unos dientes horrorosos"_

Yo no pude más, no pude soportar que una persona que había apreciado tanto, alguien a quien prácticamente tenía en un pedestal, me había traicionado de una manera tan sucia, y desleal.

Pedí permio, y me fui al baño, lloré con todo mí ser, con todo lo que tenía dentro, ya no podía más.

En el recreo de ese día, vi a una de las "falsas" coqueteando con Tyler, mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, ya era algo completamente insoportable, cuando pensaba que ya no podía ser peor empeoraba más.

-Vamos Bella, ya no estés así, Tyler es igual que ellas, un falso, el típico niño bonito, te mereces algo mejor.- animaba Luciana.

Yo solo le sonreía, en parte sabía que tenía razón, pero es solo que en el momento no lo iba a admitir, me dolía demasiado para admitirlo.

En ese momento me prometí a mi misma que me convertiría en una de la "Manada de las falsas". Sentía que si me convertía en una de ellas, todos mis problemas se solucionarían.

Pero la duda era: ¿Cómo haría para siquiera hablarles?

Mientras pensaba en esto, la miss Irma llegó y le dijo a una de las falsas que hacía demasiada bulla y que la iba a cambiar por su mal comportamiento.

Claro, el peor castigo que podía encontrar era sentarla a mi lado, para así no hablara con nadie.

Esta era la oportunidad que buscaba.

-Hola.- me dijo con una sonrisa, este era el momento, si quería ser una de ellas, tenía que hablarle.


	4. Conociendo a las falsas

**CONOCIENDO A LAS FALSAS:**

-Hola.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- susurré. ¡Vamos Bella puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso! Necesitas esta oportunidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó sonriendo, parecía linda y amable; pero sabía que por dentro era burlona y cruel.

-Bella.- dije, evitando mirarla. Era demasiado intimidante.- ¿Y tú?-pregunté, pese a que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Rosalie.- miraba a todos lados, como buscando una manera de zafarse.- ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

-Sí, lo soy, ingresé este año.- respondí con algo más de aplomo en la conversación. Me hizo sentir bien ese repentino cambio en mi tono de voz.

-¿Y siempre te vistes así? – Su cara expresaba interés y un poco de repulsión- Me refiero a como venías en vacacional.-_por supuesto que te acuerdas de mí, maldita._

-Es cómodo, me gusta.- respondí intimidada. No podía defenderme, no tenía las fuerzas.

-¿Incluso esas vinchas?- arqueaba una ceja.

Para una agrandada como ella, era imposible e increíble la sola idea de que a una chica le interesara poco o nada su manera de vestir. Para ella era imposible que existiera una chica como yo.

-Sostienen todo mi cabello, me gustan.- respondí quedito.

-Ah, supongo que tiene sentido.- se volteó, y no volvió a mirarme hasta el recreo.

Quería decirle que yo estaba muy cómoda tal y como estaba, que me gustaba mi manera de vestir, y que yo no era una agrandada como ellas, pero no podía, tenía miedo a que la situación empeorara, preferí ir por el camino más sencillo y cobarde, y dejar todo tal cual estaba.

Los días fueron pasando, Luciana era tal vez mi única amiga, pasábamos todo el día juntas, aunque había veces que me dejaba por ver a sus amigos de tercero de secundaria. Tenía una prima ahí, Katy, y por eso conocía a varios del salón. En momentos como ese, me sentía mal al principio, pero después me fui acostumbrando, después de todo ya me había acostumbrado a andar sola.

Esa tercera semana fue buena y mala por varios motivos. Fue buena porque un día, mientras hacíamos una práctica, me cambiaron de asiento, y me pusieron casi al final, detrás de una linda chica. En un momento se volteó, y me pidió mi borrador, yo se lo di, recibiendo una cálida y sincera sonrisa de su parte. Era tan bueno ver una sonrisa así después de tantos días de falsedad e hipocresía.

Al finalizar la práctica, empezamos a conversar y por primera vez desde que pise ese colegio, pude tener una conversación relajada y fluida con alguien. La chica se llamaba Taylor. Era delgada, pero cuerpona, con grandes caderas, tenía el cabello largo y lacio; era linda, y muy amable conmigo.

Al poco tiempo me fui alejando de Luciana para pasar más tiempo con Taylor, mi antigua amiga no parecía extrañarme mucho, y la verdad yo tampoco, ahora con Taylor podía ser lo más próximo posible a quien en realidad era. Me sentía muchísimo más libre con Tay, que con Luciana.

Pero si bien conseguía soltarme poco a poco con Taylor, las cosas empeoraron en el salón cuando una chica, también nueva, empezó a juntarse con las falsas.

Las falsas ahora habían armado un nuevo mini-ejercito, y se habían separado. Nos habían separado por secciones, y si bien ellas seguían juntándose para los recreos, todos sabían y sentían muy bien que no era lo mismo.

Así que en la sección B, se quedaron Angela, Rebbeca y Adriana; y en mi sección se quedó sola Rose. Ella no se quedó atrás, y por si misma formó su ejército de falsas. Unió a dos chicas que eran sus amigas desde primaria.

La primera era Amanda, una chica delgada, bonita, y parecía tímida, pero en el momento en que se unió a las falsas dejó de serlo por completo; la segunda era Cristina, ella era delgaducha, en extremo quizás, morena, con el cabello ondeado, mejor dicho frizeado; no era tan bonita, pero era manipulable, eso le servía a Rosalie.

Las tres andaban juntas, burlándose de los demás, de Taylor, de mí. Recuerdos mis conversaciones con ella sobre el asunto, a diferencia de mí, si a ella la molestaban, ella sí iba a contestarles.

-No te puedes quedar callada, va ha ser mucho peor, tienes que callarlos tú.- exigía Taylor.

-No puedo, ¿entiendes? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

-No puedes dejar que te pisoteen, no lo permitas Bells.

Pero ella no lo entendía, por supuesto que quería que me respetaran, que dejaran de hacerme esos insultos, pero no podía detenerlos. Iba contra mí, no me iba a salir la voz, iba a ser mucho peor. No podría, estaba segura.

Pero también esa semana las falsas empezaron a juntarse con una chica nueva, se llamaba Tatiana, era gorda, baja, y algo escandalosa, por no decir muchísimo. Su risa era exasperante, se reía horriblemente; había conseguido una especie de popularidad y respeto al burlarse de otras personas. Perfecta para las falsas.

Con los días nos fuimos dando cuenta que los roles se cambiaban y ahora la líder era Tatiana, era la más cruel, la que hacía las bromas más pesadas, la que se burlaba de mí a cada instante, la más regalada con los hombres.

Y ese día me di cuenta que tenía una persona más de quien preocuparme.

Que suertuda soy.


	5. Soportando

**SOPORTANDO:**

Los días pasaban y con ellos crecía poco a poco mi indiferencia hacia las burlas e insultos de mis compañeros, al menos frente a ellos, porque en la tranquilidad de mi casa las cosas eran completamente diferentes; lloraba a mares al recordar cada insulto, cada mala mirada, todo. No entendía el porque de sus burlas, de ese odio desmedido hacia mí, yo nunca les había hecho nada, nunca me había metido con ninguno, así que, ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué les divertía tanto verme sufrir? ¿Por qué era como un enfermo pasatiempo para ellos hacerme burlas tan crueles?

Tatiana tal vez era la más cruel, tuve la mala suerte de que fuera en la movilidad junto a mí, y eso fue peor y mejor; peor porque aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarme, pero buena porque, aunque me duela admitirlo, estar con ella era mejor que estar sola.

La manada de falsas me fueron hablando con el tiempo, cada una me hablaba y teníamos conversaciones vanas, pero siempre aprovechaban para meterse conmigo.

Recuerdo una vez que llevé un diario, que mi madre me había comprado, al colegio; las falsas se arremolinaron contra él, como cada vez que veían algo nuevo. En la parte de atrás tenía una especie de títulos para todas tus amigas, habían varias cosas como: "Mejor sonrisa" "Mejor cabello" "Mejores ojos" etc.

Entonces lo empezamos a llenar, y cuando llegamos a mejor sonrisa, Cristina me miro como pensando algo, y les aseguro que si hubiera sabido que iba a decir, me hubiera ido antes.

-¿Quién creen que debería ser la de mejor sonrisa?- pregunté nerviosa. Quería hacer amigos, no quería estar siempre sola, no era sano.

-¿Y que tal si te ponemos a ti?-respondió burlona, sabía que no podía ser yo, tenía una sonrisa horrorosa; para luego reírse escandalosamente; yo solo le hice una mueca, quería ponerme a llorar, pero no mostraría debilidad frente a ellas.

-Yo pensaba en ponerte a ti.- ella solo sonrió, alardeando; hubiera querido decirle otra cosa, pero era demasiado cobarde para que siquiera quejarme.

Y no solo era eso, era un montón de pequeños detalles, de comentarios que tal vez parecen sin importancia, pero para mí era de suma importancia; sus habladurías y supuestas bromas me dolían, y si bien yo he perdonado a todas, esas cosas no se olvidan, y nunca las voy a olvidar; tengo marcada claramente cada cosa que me han hecho, y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

.

.

.

Pero en los meses del colegio algo más pasó: me empecé a fijar en un chico, se llamaba Garret, era un chico de 4to de secundaria, guapo, pero algo gordo.

Recuerdo que mi salón estaba en la planta de al frente, así que como me sentaba en la ventana, siempre paraba como estúpida viéndolo.

No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero no soy una persona que se guarda sus cosas, siempre busco de una u otra manera compartírselas a otra persona, y la primera fue mi amiga Taylor.

Le dije que el chico me gustaba, ella se mostró muy sorprendida y algo en shock en todo momento, luego entendería porque.

Pero como dije, no soy muy reservada; así que cuando la manada de falsas se acercó y empezamos a hablar, y salió el tema de quien le gustaba a todas, y llegó mi turno ellas empezaron hostigarme con preguntas, querían que respondiera sí o sí.

-No me gusta nadie, en serio.- trataba de mentir muy bien, pero era difícil con todas ellas mirándome.

-Estás riéndote, a mí no me engañas, a ti te gusta alguien.-replicaba Rose sonriendo.

-Bueno…algo así, hay alguien, pero en serio no importa, no importa.- traté de quitarle importancia, pero apenas escucharon lo que querían, sabía que no lo dejarían pasar.

-¿Quién?

-Dinos quien.

-Vamos Bella dinos quien, te podemos ayudar, ¿verdad chicas?-todas asintieron, yo quería estar con él, quería ser popular, y tener novio, y lo confesé muy a pesar.- Garret.

-¡¿Garret?!-gritaron todas al unísono, provocando que todo el salón las mirara, haciendo que soltaran pequeñas risa nerviosas.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Te gusta Garret?-preguntó Cristina, con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-Sí.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que también ella a que más podría aspirar.-susurró ácidamente Amanda.

Ese comentario me partió en dos, era como si hubieran metido una lanza y luego la hubieran sacado dejando que me desangrara, pero lo peor, fue la escandalosa risa de Tatiana, eso me dio mucha más cólera. Junté toda la dignidad que aún me quedaba, y me fui de ese lugar; ellas solo esperaron a que me fuera para matarse de la risa detrás de mí.

Esa tarde Taylor fue a mi casa, le conté todo, y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar en su hombro, incluso ahora que lo recuerdo es doloroso.

Ella se quedó hasta tarde en mi casa, consolándome, subiéndome el ánimo, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ella era mi verdadera amiga, me había costado lágrimas y sudor encontrarla, pero por fin encontré a alguien que valiera la pena en ese maldito colegio.

No entiendo porque hay gente tan cruel en el mundo, supongo que así como en el mundo animal hay depredadores y presas, en el mundo humano hay abusadores y débiles, pero al menos en el mundo animal, el depredador ataca a la presa para alimentarse, es su naturaleza, en vez en nuestro mundo, nos atacamos sin motivo aparente. Nunca voy a entender a la gente que se burla de otras personas, que le hace bullyng a otras personas; y no quiero quedar como la santa tampoco, es normal la chacota en grupo, es normal, yo también lo he hecho, o burlarse entre amigos también es normal,; pero la diferencia es cuando agarran de punto a una sola persona, esa es la delgada línea que siempre olvidan en las secundarias; y viendo que a esa persona le molesta o le duele la siguen molestando o insultando, eso nunca lo voy a entender. No entiendo a los abusadores, supongo que es una manera de llamar la atención, y tal vez no sea psicóloga, pero para mí son gente enferma, así como los sadomasoquistas disfrutan dándole dolor físico a alguien, los abusadores son gente que disfruta lastimando a otra personas, insultando a otros, haciéndoles supuestas "bromas", porque discúlpenme, pero esas ya no son bromas, no tienen nada de bromas, esos son insultos, y acoso.

Y aunque me duela admitirlo, fue un acoso del que fui victima; me hicieron bullyng desde el momento en que llegué a ese colegio, y eso que mi escuela era religiosa, aunque creo que en los religiosos es mucho peor. Algunos dirán que es mi culpa porque no sabía defenderme, otros que era demasiado tímida, u otros incluso defenderán a los abusadores diciendo que _"eran solo niños" _pero déjame decirte: LOS NIÑOS SON LOS MÁS CRUELES. Como dije antes, yo he perdonado a todos los abusadores, no soy quien para juzgarlos, incluso soy ahora amiga de algunos de ellos, pero, esas cosas que nunca se me van a olvidar, siempre va a estar en mi mente que por culpa de esos enfermos y enfermas mis primeros años de secundaria fueron una mierda.


	6. ¿Traición?

**¿TRAICIÓN?**

Después de 2 semanas del horrendo incidente ocurrido con las plásticas, paso algo…bueno, empecé a conversar con otra chica que también parecía muy amable, su nombre era Amy; ella era una chica bonita, bastante alta, morena, con rasgos atléticos; a diferencia de otros del salón, hasta ahora ella no me había hablado, y eso era bueno porque al menos no se había burlado de mí.

Congeniamos muy bien, y con Taylor hicimos una especie de mini grupo, íbamos a todo lados juntas, pasábamos los recreos juntas, los trabajos en grupos los hacíamos juntas; estaba tan feliz en ese tiempo porque pensaba que finalmente había conseguido a una nueva amiga, a una verdadera.

Mientras esto pasaba, también conseguía hablar más con Rosalie, descubriendo que no era tan mala como parecía, o al menos eso trataba de hacerme creer, era amable, a su manera, algo caprichosa, vanidosa, y egocéntrica, pero…tenía algo bueno, ¿verdad? Todos tenemos algo bueno, pese a nuestros defectos, ella no podría ser la excepción, ¿o sí?

Pero como dicen la calma antecede a la tormenta, ¿no? En sí fueron bastantes acontecimientos que desataban la tormenta, primero fue cuando Taylor me dijo que estaba conversando más con Rose, al principio me pareció una gran idea, yo también hablaba más con Rosalie, tampoco podía estar en guerra con todos, eran mis compañeros me gustara o no, iba a convivir con ellos por cinco años, más me valía empezar a socializar, aunque sea de a pocos.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, no me molestaba en absoluto; las cosas se volvieron más intensas cuando me enteré que Rose acompañaba a Taylor a su casa, ya que vivían más o menos cerca, tampoco me alarmé mucho, total, yo me iba en movilidad, no podía acompañarla, y supongo que será muy deprimente regresarse sola.

Pero la bomba se soltó cuando me contaron que Rose había acompañado a Taylor a una bodega por el colegio para que se encontrara con Garret, al principio pensé: _"oh, que bien, si se hace amiga de Taylor yo podré estar más cerca a él"_ pero no era nada por lo que pensé.

Ella se fue a encontrar con Garret, para besarse con él en la bodega; tuve muchos sentimientos cuando me lo dijeron, primero fue incredulidad, de ahí fue enojo que rápidamente se convirtió en furia, luego decepción y por último aceptación.

Garret ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, yo nunca había hablado con él, ni siquiera lo había saludado, y si bien Tay sabía que me gustaba, era un amor platónico, era como amar a Leonardo DiCaprio, lo mas, piensas que es hermoso, el más lindo, una gran persona, pero no lo conoces, y por que se haya enamorado de Bar Rafaeli, no vas a ir y golpearla u odiarla. Era un amor platónico, ni más ni menos.

Aunque pensaran que me debí sentir y traicionada por lo que Taylor hizo, honestamente no me sentía así, es más yo sabía que nunca iba a tener nada con Garret, así que si mi amiga si podía ser feliz con él, ¿Por qué negárselo?

Pero afrontar el asunto con Taylor fue mucho más dramático de lo que podía llegar a imaginar. Fue a mi casa, me miró y se puso a llorar; me dolía tanto verla así, era como mi hermana, no soportaba verla tan triste.

-Tranquila Taylor, no te pongas así, odio verte así de triste.- pero más odiaba verla así y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Es que…tú eres mi mejor amiga, y yo te traicioné, lo siento mucho Bella, lo siento.- volvió a sollozar con fuerte.

-Vamos Tay, por un estúpido chico no se va a romper nuestra amistad.- nunca dejaría de ser mi amiga, pasara lo que pasara.- sabes que te adoro, y no creo que me hayas traicionado, era un amor platónico, y lo sé muy bien. Tranquila.-aseguré sonriéndole.

Se calmó un poco con mis palabras, había dejado de llorar, y ahora sonreía tímidamente.

-Igual lo siento mucho.- se seguía disculpando, pero la verdad no era necesario, no había hecho nada malo, yo no estaba con Garret.

-¿Y estás con Garret?-pregunté, hasta ahora no sé muy bien por que se lo pregunté, pero lo hice.

-No, no estoy con él, a Garret le gustó, y a mi también me gusta un poco, pero no tanto como para estar con él, fue…fue solo un beso.

Eso era algo difícil de entender para mí, para mí cuando te besabas con alguien ya estabas con él, cosa que no era cierta entre mis amigas, o mejor dicho compañeras de aula. Para ellas un beso o "agarre" como decían no era nada, era solo un beso. Par alguien romántico como yo, no era muy clara esta idea.

Ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso, no era muy bueno que todas tuvieran parejas o al menos agarres y tú nada.

Era frustrante.

Garret siguió hablando, más bien acosando a Taylor, le pusimos de apodo: "la bola acosadora" fue muy extraño e incomodo esos momentos, pero tenía que superarlo y aceptarlo.

Garret nunca fue, ni es, ni sería mío. Punto final.


	7. Aceptando

**ACEPTANDO:**

El año pasó con sus altos y bajos, trataba de ignorar a Garret lo mayor posible, pero era muy difícil cuando también era mi vecino. Vivía frente a mi casa, y verlo era un martirio, pero claro no había martirio comparado al que tenía que pasar en mi salón.

Un día, cuando todo el colegio se fue de paseo a un campo recreativo, algo cambió para mí. Estaba caminado por la orilla de la piscina cuando las vi, eran las plásticas enfundadas en sus apretadas ropas de baño, todas ellas bonitas y delgadas, siendo perseguidas por los chicos, que jugaban con ellas mientras les lanzaban piropos a diestra y siniestra.

No sé muy bien porque, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer vertiginosamente por mi rostro, rápidamente me escondí, como la cobarde que era, en un rincón. Y me puse a llorar por todo. ¿Qué tenían ellas que yo no tuviera? Era una buena persona, ¿Por qué nadie se interesaba en mí? ¿Qué les había hecho? Su indiferencia dolía; era como mil cuchillos atravesando mi corazón.

Pensaba, estúpidamente, que tendría que cambiar, para que así las chicas me aceptaran y les gustara a los chicos.

No pude haber estado más equivocada. Y en ese mismo día empezó otro periodo negro en mi vida.

Desde ese día empecé a comer cada vez menos, ya casi no me alimentaba. Eran los últimos días del colegio, ya alistaban todo para las fiestas de promoción, y yo veía sola como todo iba tomando lugar.

-Oye, ¿Por qué solo estás comiendo esa galleta de soda?- preguntó una compañera del salón, no recordaba su nombre.

-Estoy a dieta.- respondí secamente. No me gustaba que la gente se me acercara, me estaba volviendo muy arisca, y lo peor es que ya no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo actuaba.

-Pero estás delgada.- refutó perpleja.

-No es cierto. Estoy obesa.- ¿Qué acaso se burlaba de mí? Sabía muy bien como me veía, y estaba segura de que estaba gordísima.

-Estás loca.- dijo negando con la cabeza, para luego volver a dejarme sola.

En ese instante no entendía muy bien la situación, años después comprendería que tenía una enfermedad, llamada anorexia nerviosa, en la que las chicas se ven con sobrepeso, cuando en realidad están en su peso ideal.

Al salir de vacaciones fue una dicha, celebré más que nadie. No tendría que ver a esas malditas por todo un verano. ¡Bien!

Pero en casa todo seguía igual, no comía, lo botaba, escondía la comida para que mi madre no se diera cuenta de que no estaba comiendo. Fueron épocas muy duras, pero todo valía la pena cuando alguna persona con la que no me veía hace mucho, me decía: "Bella, estás muy delgada" ó "Cuanto peso has bajado"

Me sentía realmente orgullosa, y me daba aún más ganas de seguir con el enfermo tratamiento.

Nunca vomité la comida, no me gustaba vomitar, me resultaba asqueroso; yo solía esconderlo o botar la comida al techo, pero nunca la arrojé o vomité, tal vez eso fue un gran factor al momento de la rehabilitación.

Ese año durante las vacaciones, mi papá decidió meterme a clases de oratoria y teatro, para así poder vencer esa timidez que me carcomía por dentro.

No me agrada mucho las clases, pero al menos estaba cerca a mi casa; en la segunda clase de teatro, un compañero nuevo se nos unió, su nombre era Benjamín. Era muy guapo, y se notaba que tenía dinero, o quizás lo aparentaba. Porque después de todo si tenía tanto dinero, ¿Qué hacía en una escuela de teatro de un pueblo pequeño? Podría estar en la mejor del país.

Con mis dudas y reservas, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que era un buen chico, sincero, chistoso, y muy muy guapo.

Yo no le hablaba, era demasiada tímida como para hacerlo, así que, gracias a Dios, él me habló.

-Hola.- saludó, con esa voz ronca y sexy que poseía. Siempre con una sonrisa, tic que se me pegaría rápidamente.

-Hola.- respondí, tímida y tartamudeando.

-Soy Benjamín.- dijo, extendiéndome su mano, en la mitad de una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Eres bastante popular.- él rió, mientras yo estrechaba su mano. El contacto con la misma me provocó escalofríos.- ¿Qué es tan chistoso?- comenté insegura, lo menos que quería era que se enojara conmigo.

-Normalmente cuando te extienden la mano, dices: y yo soy tal; pero me gusta tu actitud, no eres como todo el mundo. Es bueno encontrar a gente así.- estaba casi en shock, nunca hubiera esperado que este hombre me dijera cosas así.-Pero en serio quiero saber tu nombre.

-Ah, ah, es…Bella, Bella Swan.- respondí, aún más nerviosa.

-Bella es hermosa en italiano, supongo que tus padres fueron muy inteligentes; nunca antes había escuchado de un nombre tan bien usado.- sonrió, mostrándome sus blancos y bien formados dientes. Mis dientes tenían muchísimo que envidiarles.- Supongo que te veré luego Bella.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tímida.

Benjamín me miró, sonrió, para luego acercarse lentamente y darme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, _Bellisima.-_ lo veía retirarse, mientras prácticamente babea de la emoción.

Este hombre me había tratado bien, no me había rechazado, y había dicho que era bonita; un chico guapo y probablemente con dinero lo había pensado; ese día, mi bajísima autoestima creció un poquito más.


	8. Verano mágico

**VERANO MÁGICO:**

Los días en la clase de teatro fueron simplemente maravillosos, si bien al principio temía hablar con Benjamín, ya que pensaba que podía pensar que era tonta o rara, pronto me di cuenta que él no era como los chicos de mi salón, era completamente diferente y eso me gustaba.

Poco a poco fuimos haciéndonos más y más amigos, me contó cosas de él que eran un total misterio para mí. Por ejemplo, ¿Él que hacía en ese pequeño pueblo? Teniendo la suerte de tener dinero, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Me explicó que vino a pasar el verano con una tía, y que por eso estaba yendo a clases aquí, después de verano regresaría a su vida en su pituco barrio. Aunque él, claro, no era el típico pituquito pedante, rompía por completo con ese estereotipo.

También traté de contarle cosas sobre mí, como que odiaba los deportes o que era hija única, datos sin importancia, pero que para Benja eran como el último libro de moda. No entendía como podía encontrarle tanto sentido a mi aburrida vida.

-Tú no sabes la suerte que tienes, ya quisiera yo tener tu vida.- decía cada vez, que le preguntaba lo anterior.

-Es que no entiendo, mi vida es aburrida, debe ser mucho peor que la tuya.- respondía confusa. Mi vida era tal vez la vida más aburrida y monótona que podría haber. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

-No es cierto, Bella, mi padre no está, mi madre está cada viernes con un hombre diferente, no trabaja y vive únicamente de lo que mi padre le manda, yo soy el encargada de mi casa, tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita, no tenemos a nadie más.- decía triste, parecía muy feliz y entusiasta, pero como dicen: No saben todas las cosas que se pueden ocultar tras una sonrisa. Me dio pena todo lo que tenía que pasar, fue en ese instante cuando no me sentí sola después de mucho tiempo, que sentía que había otras personas que me entendían y me apoyaban. Lo sentí con él después de menos de un mes de conocerlo y no pude sentirlo con nadie de mi salón después de un año de convivencia.

-Ya quisiera yo que mi madre no me este presionando siempre con mis notas, que me dejara salir tanto como la tuya.- mi madre me amaba, y lo sabía, solo que era demasiado sobre protectora, y eso era algo estresante a veces.

-Cuando no se preocupe, añoraras que lo haga. Créeme, te lo digo por experiencia propia.- respondía seguro.

En ese instante no lo entendía, y probablemente no lo entienda hasta ahora, pero solo quería que mi madre deje de presionarme para que sea la mejor del salón, por que aún así lo intentara era difícil, sobre todo teniendo los compañeros que poseía. Me consideraba una alumna promedio, a veces estaba bien y a veces mal.

El verano transcurría, y si bien no presté mucha atención a la clase de teatro, si me importó mucho Benjamín. Era tan guapo, amable, tierno y lindo; hasta ahora no había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie como por él. Pronto me dio su msn, y empezamos a hablar por cámara web.

Al principio no me gustaba mucho ya que me hacía acordar el vergonzoso hecho ocurrido con los pedófilos, pero pronto lo logré superarlo al ver el gran entusiasmo de mi amigo.

Nunca le conté ese pasado negro de mi infancia a Benja, y mucho menos a alguien de mi salón, simplemente porque tenía miedo a que no me entendieran, que me excluyeran más. Creo que lo ocurrido en mi niñez fue uno de los detonantes para mi timidez y aislamiento, también creo que fue detonante para muchas otras cosas, pero eso es más adelante.

Pero como dicen todo tiene un final, y ese verano genial y perfecto llegó a su fin. No saben lo triste que me puse el último día de clases, fue tan deprimente. Recuerdo que corrí y abracé con toda mi fuerza a mi amigo, mi mejor amigo hasta ahora. Prácticamente lloré en su hombro, temía tanto perderlo.

-Tranquila Bells, esta no será la última vez que me veas.- susurró, acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunté esperanzada.

Hace mucho me había propuesto no esperar nada de nadie, porque esa era la única manera de no salir lastimada, así no te duele cuando te decepcionan, pero con él…rogaba que aún hubiera esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

-Por supuesto que sí Belllita, ¿Crees que voy a perder a mi mejor amiga?- me acarició la mejilla y se fue.

Dentro de 2 semanas iniciarían mis clases y no podía tener más miedo por ello. No quería que empezaran otra vez, no quería, me daba pánico simplemente de pensarlo.

Me ponía ansiosa y nerviosa cuando recordaba cada insulto, cada desplante que esas "bromistas" me habían hecho. Me dolía demasiado, era un herida abierta, no estaba cerca de ser cerrada, y créanme que lo intente, traté pero fallaba, cada vez que recordaba algo me ponía a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Yo no les había hecho nada, ¿Por qué su afán de molestarme? ¿Era por mi apariencia débil? Ó ¿Simplemente porque no les agradaba? Nunca lo entenderé, yo creo que nuestra naturaleza es proteger al débil, no acosarlo e insultarlo. Pero como dije esta es gente enferma, que disfruta hacer sufrir a los demás, solo por recibir el apoyo del grupo, popularidad, etc. Sin importarle ni un poquito el dolor de la otra persona.

Y toda esa ansiedad se reflejaba en mi peso, seguía bajando vertiginosamente, como no comía, perdía las pocas calorías que tenía, y yo aún no me veía como las plásticas, siempre necesitaba pesar menos. Era una especie de enferma rutina que había hecho conmigo misma.

Muy a mi pesar, regresé al colegio un caluroso lunes de marzo, al menos esta vez fue diferente, ya que conocía a alguien, Taylor se acercó corriendo hacía mí, abrazándome al instante.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? No he sabido nada de ti, haz estado desparecido.- comentó riendo. Y era verdad, no quería saber nada del colegio, y aunque adorara a Tay, ella también era parte del colegio, y eso no lo podía soportar para nada.

-He estado ocupada, nada más, tú sabes, con mis clases de teatro y todo eso.- No quería decirle la verdad, porque no quería ofenderla, sabía que le dolería.

-Verdad, me había olvidado, tienes que contarme todo sobre eso.- respondió, tirándome un amistoso codazo en las costillas.

No le hice mucho caso, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Benja con nadie, era como mi secreto. Como si haber conocido a un chico sexy hubiera sido la cosa más audaz que había hecho en mi vida. Aunque probablemente lo era.

Y con eso empezó un nuevo año, solo espero que este sea mucho mejor que el horroroso año predecesor.


	9. Dulces Conversaciones

**DULCES CONVERSACIONES:**

El año empezó y con él los mismos dolores de cabeza que el anterior, seguían los desplantes y las humillaciones, y si bien tenía a unas amigas, eso no era de mucha ayuda. Cada vez que alguna de las plásticas me insultaba o hacía una supuesta "broma" me desmoronaba estrepitosamente. No podía calmarme, simplemente me sentía desolada y triste, no podía estar cerca a nadie porque mi mal carácter los hacía renegar, y poco a poco se iban alejando.

Además ese año ingresó un nuevo alumno: Patrick, era alto y larguirucho, yo lo vi guapo, lo encontré atractivo pero no tanto como alguna de mis compañeras, en especial Taylor.

-¿Lo viste? Es tan guapo, míralo, es hermoso.- suspiraba mientras lo veía, prácticamente lo acosaba, lo seguía con la mirada a todas partes, era algo incómodo a veces.

La verdad es que el chico era guapo, pero no tanto como algunas chicas pensaban, Tay prácticamente babeaba por él, pero, lamentablemente, no era la única; Tatiana también había mostrado un gran interés por el chico nuevo, no era que sintiera compasión por él, era simplemente…me daba pena por Taylor, yo la veía a ella bastante interesada en él, y al parecer el chico solo la quería como una amiga.

Por otro lado, esos días me sentía bastante sola, contaba las horas para llegar a casa, prender mi computadora y entrar al Skype, cuando hablaba con Benjamín sentía que todo estaba muy bien, me sentía viva otra vez. Era como si él, de alguna forma milagrosa, pudiera pegar mi roto corazón, y que éste pudiera empezar a latir perfectamente como siempre debió estar.

Pero claro no todo puede ser perfecto; un día me conecté al skype, y Benja no estaba ahí esperándome como siempre; lo esperé por horas, pero nunca se conectó. Eso me deprimió mucho y con ello mi autoestima bajo considerablemente; sentía que nadie podría ayudarme, ni siquiera Taylor, me había aferrado tanto a Benjamín que era simplemente sofocante para cualquier persona, muchísimo más para mí, las personas con baja autoestima buscan un apoyo del cual sostenerse, puede ser beneficioso en muchos casos, pero en el mío ya no era sano. Me había aferrado en cuerpo y alma a este hombre, y cuando se fue, así fuera por una mínima cantidad de tiempo, resultaba realmente insoportable.

Lo esperé todos los días por una semana completa me bañaba, me maquillaba, me laceaba, y prendía la máquina para esperarlo, pero nunca apareció.

No falta decir lo mucho que me deprimí debido a esto, llorando decía que: "_por fin se dio cuenta de lo patética y horrible que soy, por eso ya se olvido de mí"_ lloraba desolada, y debido a ello mis problemas alimenticios regresaron. Volví a dejar de comer, y me deprimía, botaba la comida, fue una época muy fea para mí.

Recién a la semana se volvió a conectar, un día lo encontré conectado con su típica sonrisa en el rostro; pensé que cuando lo viera me darían ganas de golpearlo, pero no fue así, apenas lo vi empecé a sonreír como idiota, quería abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañé en estos días.

-Hola.- susurró Benjamín con una sonrisa.

-Hola Benja.- dije nerviosa. Me daba vergüenza hablar con él, hace tanto que no lo veía, si supiera todo lo que había pasado al no verlo en esta semana… ¡Oh! No…me moriría de la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo haz estado, Bellita?-preguntó entusiasmado, mientras daba un gran sorbo a su Coca Cola.- No he sabido de ti en ufff…mucho tiempo.

No precisamente por mi culpa, querido amigo.

-He estado bien.- mentira.-Ocupada con las tareas.- mentira.- Pero algo deprimida.- media verdad.- Por problemas con una amiga.- mentira.

-No te deprimas por tonterías Bella, te aseguro que no valen la pena.- si supieras Benja, si tan solo supieras.

-No lo haré.- mejor dicho, trataré.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Muy bien.- sonrío como recordando buenos momentos.- Paso algo.- dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté nerviosa. Quizás este era el día que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo…

-Ay…es que… me da roche.- sí, sí era, tenía que serlo. Me pediría para estar.

-No seas así, ya dime.-pedí nerviosa.

-Bueno…pero promete no reírte.- suplicó.

¡Oh Dios! Creo que me desmayaré.

-Lo prometo.- respondí rápidamente.- Solo…dímelo ya.

-Está bien.- miró al techo. Se veía tan nervioso, tan dulce.- Paso algo, fue como una especie de epifanía, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado.- ¡Oh!- y tú eres una persona importante y mereces saberlo.- ¡Oh! ¡Oh!- Le pedí a una chica para estar, se llama Alexia, y me dijo que sí, ¿no es maravilloso?

¡Oh! ¡Mierda!

No importa que tan mala semana tengas, siempre se puede poner mucho peor.


	10. Rencor

**RENCOR:**

Mi mundo se desmoronó en el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras, no podía creer que me había hecho falsas ilusiones…otra vez; me había comportado como una reverenda idiota con un chico al que le importaba poco. Era patética.

-¿No dirás nada?-preguntó ante mi incomodo silencio- Estás pálida, ¿estás bien?

No podía quedar peor de lo que ya estaba, tenía que calmarme y mostrar dignidad, al menos la poca que aún me quedaba.

-Es solo...me he quedado algo asombrada.- respondí a duras penas, tuve que coger todo mi autocontrol para no romper en llanto en ese mismo instante.

-Sí, lo se, ni yo mismo me lo creo todavía.- dijo con una sonrisa boba. Seguro y estaba pensando en ella, en esa chica que le había robado a su mejor amigo y amor platónico.

-Pareces bastante feliz.- admitió cautelosa, se veía contento, pero ella misma sabía que una sonrisa podía ocultar miles de cosas nada bonitas.

-Lo estoy Bells.- dijo seguro.-Nunca antes me había sentido así, cuando me dijo que ella también me quería no podía ni creérmelo, fue demasiado.- Así como era demasiado para ella escuchar todas esas cosas, no podía soportarlo, sentía que se atragantaba, que los ojos se le empezaban a llenar.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- susurró con voz entrecortada.- Ya…ya me tengo que ir.- no podía seguir frente a esta computadora escuchando al hombre que amaba, admitir felizmente que quería a otra. No lo soportaba.

-¿Tan rápido?-solo asentí, no creía que pudiera decir palabra sin ponerme a llorar.-Bueno Bella, cuídate y gracias por todo. Eres una gran amiga.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, si él pretendía tranquilizarme, no sirvió de nada porque eso me mató.

Cerré el skype violentamente, fui a mi cuarto, arrojé todo por todas partes y rompí, por fin, a llorar. Sollozaba por él, por ella, por mí, por ser tan patética y estúpida en pensar que un chico tan sexy como él se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Al día siguiente, esperaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla y que por una especie de magia, todo estuviera bien, pero me equivoqué. Todo seguía igual de mal, y poco a poco se malograba más.

Ese día en clases estaba más sensible que de costumbre, más susceptible a las ya bien conocidas burlas, estaba demasiado frágil, a la primera "broma" me desmoroné y tuve que irme corriendo al baño a llorar, lloré tanto que vomité. Ni siquiera se porque, pero boté todo mi desayuno, era como si mi propio cuerpo quisiera limpiarse.

Toda esa semana comí lo esencial, ósea prácticamente nada, mis tripas sonaban, moría de hambre, moría por comerme una hamburguesa, pero no podía…quería ser igual de bonita como la novia de mi supuesto mejor amigo. Me sentía tan vulnerable, tan sola, tan triste, era como si estuviera sola en el mundo, como si en todo momento tuviera que ser yo contra el mundo. Estaba a la defensiva todo el día, demasiado irritada para cualquier broma o comentario malintencionado que me hicieran, incluso lloré de rabia, rabia de que nadie notara como me sentía…estaba muriendo por dentro y a nadie le interesaba, ni siquiera se daban cuenta. Les importaba muy poco mis sentimientos.

En mi casa y ene colegio me presionaban para que fuera una buena estudiante, para que mejorara en mis notas, para que fuera más responsable, pero nadie se me acercó para hablarme, para decirme: oye, ¿estás bien? NADIE.

Estoy segura de que las cosas hubieran sido por completo diferentes si alguien se me hubiera acercado y hubiera tratado de ayudarme, pero nadie lo hizo, todos me dejaron sola, que me arreglara sola, que solucionara mis _"tontos problemas de adolescente caprichosa y engreída"_

Necesitaba ayuda, la comida desperdiciada en el tacho de basura era mi grito de ayuda, necesitaba comer o moriría, soñaba por meterme comida a la boca, botaba mis almuerzos, mi lonchera, vivía a base de agua y verduras. Soñaba con comer, me empezaba a sentir mal, me venían dolores de cabeza, a veces sentía como pequeños mareos, mi cuerpo soltaba su propio grito de ayuda, pero claro, a nadie le importaba, nadie nunca me escuchó, porque nadie se percataba de la _"tonta y lorna chica de los dientes torcidos y feos"_, solo hablaban de ella para burlarse.

Fue un periodo muy triste, no tenía a nadie. Como dicen, el ser humano no puede subsistir solo, pero yo soy la prueba viviente que sí se puede, claro que se puede, me dejaron por completo sola por ese horroroso mes, incluso ahora lo recuerdo y me sitúo como si fuera el espectador, no como si realmente lo hubiera vivido.

Se puede decir que viví en piloto automático durante todo ese tiempo, respondía, comía lo mínimo, conversaba, todo monomaníacamente, pero si algo cambió, es que durante todo ese fatídico mes nunca sonreí. Yo soy de las personas que sonríen todo el tiempo, pero por ese tiempo no sonreí ni una sola vez, por más chistosa que fuera la situación.

Fui agarrándole rencor a todo el mundo, no quería hablar con nadie, me aleje de mis amigos, de todos, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería vivir en mi mundo personal, donde todos vivíamos en paz, y yo tenía el cuerpo y a la actitud de una Barbie.

Un día en clases, llegué con mi normal-maniaca actitud de loca depresiva, me senté a un rincón de aula, porque quería estar sola y además no me sentía muy bien.

Salí a formar con mi salón, maldiciendo a todo el mundo en especial a mi profesor que no me había permitido quedarme en el aula.

Formé mecánicamente, pero me sentía muy mal, mareada, todo se veía borroso, me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, me sentía mareada, estaba todo mal. Me sentí inútil otra vez, al no poder controlar a mi propio cuerpo.

Traté de ignorar todo, pero llegó un momento en que ya no podía más, recuerdo que me paré, sin saber muy bien que hacer o donde ir.

-Lucía tenemos que formar.- susurraba Tatiana.

Pero yo no la escuchaba, todo me daba vueltas, y veía todo borroso. Y lo último que recuerdo fue que me desplomé en el suelo.


End file.
